Conducive Workplace Environment
by rorschach inkblots
Summary: Workplaces have to have a certain environment, a certain feeling to be more effective. Shipping week, 2014. Cursing.


It was weird writing myself into relationships. Weird as hell. Anyway journal entry-format and stuff.

* * *

**Day One**

Hello. My name is Jordan Walker, and this is the first entry of this journal. The cover of the book says "diary" but I prefer the term journal. Gives it a more travelled sound. I like that sort of thing, travelling and going places. But anyway, the reason I am beginning this journal is because today is the day I begin my new job in the company FI, my first job since the Company went bankrupt a while ago. Well, off to work now.

* * *

Today was orientation day, and there was nothing much to do. Along with me, there were a few other new employees, including my best friend Joan, a woman named Zoey who was slightly older than me and this one girl named Rachelly. Her real name is just Rachel, but since in our department there was already a Rachel (quite high up the ranks actually), she was given that nickname.

All my new coworkers seem nice. There's our boss, Ray, who seems enthusiastic and friendly and her second-in-command, Hazel. They seemed like pleasant people and would probably be fun to work with. My "team captain" (the department was divided into several sectors, each of them called a team and administered by a single senior member who was referred to as a captain) was this young girl who couldn't possibly have been out of college for long. Her name is Angel. I think. I'm not sure.

My teammates are Zoey (who seems to be, um, very zealous about… stuff), this girl whose name nobody knows as anything but Taco who shared a story in which she may or may not have had almost committed arson via broken toothpick, a guy named after a tree, Yew (I'm having endless fun with this name, the sky's the limit with the amount of puns we can make about this guy, and I know he's soon to be palming his face a lot), and this really tiny girl a year or so my junior named Melanie. But we all call her Mels. Except the team leader (whatever her name is), who calls her Mel. Without the 's'. She's incredibly tiny and small and tiny and miniature and small and tiny and just really tiny. She's really shy and soft and nice, but I hear she's _really _good at what she does. Oh well.

Joan got put into another team headed by this woman Hilda (she's really pretty. What? It's my personal journal I can remark on things like that if I want to). In her team are Ali (she's really random I don't get what she's doing when she does anything), En Em (this name is even worse than Yew. I mean, poor En, her parents must have been smoking a joint when they named her), Irma (who at lunchtime suddenly started requesting everyone to call her Emmeline. Us new ones were confused but everyone else complied like for them it was just Tuesday) and Snow. Did I mention Snow? She's my adopted sister. She's one of the major factors contributing to me getting here.

I don't remember the other teams, except the team leaders are Musa, Rachel(that's the one) and Selene. This should be fun.

* * *

**Day Four**

Work has been… interesting to say the least. Interesting thing happened yesterday. Everyone had started calling me just Jord, because it's monosyllabic and therefore more convenient. So yesterday, Mels wanted to ask me for something (it was a thing that related to the other thing we're working on. Specific, aren't I?). The conversation went something like this:

Mels: Um… Jord?

Me: (Doesn't hear her)

Mels: Jord, Jord (while tapping my shoulder lightly).

Me: (Seeing a golden opportunity) Yes, Melsmels?

Then she turned redder than a ripe tomato and proceeded to stutter her way through her request. I won't deny it, it was really cute. Joan, sitting nearby, tried not to laugh. She sorta-mostly-definitely failed. Jerk. It isn't nice to laugh at people. Even if they are really freaking adorable. Dammit, Joan.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Did I mention Melsmels (yes I'm calling her that now, shut up, and anyone else who calls her that WILL FEEL MY WRATH. Ahem.) is adorable? Because she totally is. After a few days of me calling her Melsmels continuously, she started calling me (slightly less frequently than me) Jordjord.

Joan continues to laugh at me and sometimes Snow joins her. Sometimes I think they're not merely just laughing at me. I don't know what that means either.

In other news, I was gravely mistaken about my new bosses. Ray is a stark raving lunatic who has an obsession with heaven and hell and stuff like that and apparently she never parts with her trench coat. Hazel on the other hand sometimes brings her evil cat to work and is never seen without either a bagel or a cinnamon bun. God, the people I work for. My captain is obsessed with pandas and she insists each one of us wear a panda hat. It's a cute hat but at the same time it's almost like the goddamn eyes are boring straight through you and down into the core of your very being. Creepy. But at least it's a cute creepy. Right.

* * *

**Day Eleven**

Oh fuck this. Fricking fracking frucking fuck. I think I may have fallen for the cute and adorable and tiny and miniature and small person. Oh yeah I'm screwed. And if Joan ever finds this out she'll either laugh or force me to make a move. Oh wait. She'll laugh, force me to make my move, laugh while doing it and laugh forever. And ever. And ever. And my sister will also laugh. And tell the family. And they'll laugh. Freaking laughing.

GAHGAHGAHGAHGAHGAHGAHGAHGAHGAH. I don't think this is a good idea at all NOPENOPENOPE. NOT A GOOD IDEA AT ALL. My last relationship ended horribly and- NOPENOPENOPE. Okay just retreat into your shell, Jordan, that's what you always do, yeah, retreat and hope not to feel.

* * *

**Day Seventeen**

Oh hells. I don't think I've done anything but make it worse. Joan's noticed (how could she not?) and Melsmels has noticed too. I think she's feeling hurt. I really don't know what to do oh crap oh crap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrapohcrapohcrap. All I want to do is hug her and tell her that I don't hate her it's the complete and utter opposite. Half a month into my job and I've fallen for someone already. What is my life. Forget the tree, _I'm _facepalming out of my own sheer stupidity (he's still facepalming quite a lot. Hehe. Yew). Why is life so difficult and full of emotions. Why can't I live without caring and just more or less use this face all the time: ._.

* * *

**Day Twenty-five**

Joan's found out. She laughed. Like I guessed. She told Snow. Like I guessed. She didn't tell the family though. Well, not the whole family. My twin found out (her name is Iris and she's a lawyer), and my brother Mike found out.

Joan is trying to force me to make a move. I said tomorrow.

Crap what have I agreed to?

* * *

**Day Twenty-seven**

So, today, was the date. Yeah. Basically. We went out to dinner and it was nice. It was really, really nice.


End file.
